Happily Ever After
by ChrisBianca
Summary: Summary: Set in the Future after the horrible events of "Its A Bad, Bad World". Chris and Wyatt and their brother Chase comes to the past with their kids to tell the girls and Leo Chris is alive. Trouble arises at this. Read and Review. Now Complete
1. Chapter 1 Find Out About The Twins

**Happily Ever After**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or their Characters. : ( Just the one's that I made up. : )**

**Summary: Set in the Future after the horrible events of "Its A Bad, Bad World". Chris and Wyatt and their brother Chase comes to the past with their kids to tell the girls and Leo Chris is alive. Trouble arises at this. Read and Review.**

This is a story about Chris and his family after the new time line has started. He went back to the future after he 'Died'. Where he finds out that Bianca didn't die. She had triplets while he was in the past. It has been 2 years since he has been back from the past so Chris is 25 so that makes Bianca 29, Brian 12, Piper Lynn 8 and the triplets 3 years old. Now she is 2 months pregnant with twins boys Jacob and Christopher Jr.. So now for the girls. Aunt P., Piper, Phoebe and Paige are alive. Andy, Leo, Cole and Richard, the girls husbands are alive. They are the Quartettes and they have 47 kids altogether and they are listed below.

**Prue and Andy has:**

Patricia, Andy Jr., Melissa, Mickie, Mickey, April, Ann, Annie, Alice, Penney, Alan, Teddy, Tiffiney and Tracey

**Piper and Leo has:**

Wyatt, Chris, Lucy, John, Chase, Prudence, Melinda, Chastity, Taylor, Kathey and Leo Jr.

**Phoebe and Cole has:**

Prue, Mel, Fin, Cole Jr., Pheebs, Charlotte, Brianna, Bel, Benjamin, Kim and Victoria

**Paige and Richard has:**

Sammatha, Sammie, Melody, Jessie, Jamey, Jenny, Richey, Roxie, Lorretta, Lorrana and Raven

Here are the Quartettes children's that are marred and who they are marred to.

**Prue and Andy's kid**

Patricia is marred to Eric Krause

**Piper and Leo's kids**

Wyatt is marred to Evelyn Perry-Wyatt-Halliwell, Chris is marred to Bianca Perry-Halliwell, Chase is marred to Olivia Combs-Wyatt, Prudence is marred to Frank Fuller, Melinda is marred to Ralph Milano and Chastity is marred to Drew Gregory

**Phoebe and Cole's Kids**

Prue was marred to Kevin Holdren and Mel is marred to Steve Spelling

**Paige and Richard's Kids**

Melody and her husband Danny McGowan.

The Quartettes have 18 Grand Children all together and they are.

**Prue and Andy's daughter has**

Eric Jeddah Trudeau-Krause Jr.

**Piper and Leo's son's and daughter's have**

Molly Miranda Halliwell

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell Jr.

Brian Del Perry-Halliwell

Piper Lynn Perry-Halliwell

Miranda Marie Perry-Halliwell

Phoebe Paige Perry-Halliwell

Victor Leo Perry-Halliwell

Kendra Danielle Wyatt

Lilly Mae Wyatt-Fuller

Katie Dawn Wyatt-Milano

Regina Kellie Wyatt-Gregory

**Phoebe and Cole's daughter's has**

Grace Pauline Tuner

Rhonda Helen Turner-Spelling

Rachel Terra Turner-Spelling

**Paige's Daughter has**

Danny Jack Montana-McGowan Jr.

This is how the grandchildren are born, oldest to youngest.

Brian, Piper Lynn, Molly, Grace, Rhonda and Rachel (they are twins), Katie, Lilly, Danny Jr., Wyatt Jr., Eric Jr., Miranda Marie, Phoebe Paige and Victor Leo (they are triplets), Kendra and Regina.

This is where we start out at. Everyday life for the family. Chris owns a Restaurant and works there as a Chef and Bianca owns her own designing company. She finds out that she is going to have another kid.

Rated: Pg 13

_Chapter 1 - **Find Out About The Twins**_

Bianca is talking to a doctor in a room.

Bianca - Are you sure that I'm pregnant?

Doctor - Yes.

Bianca - How far along?

Doctor - If I'm right, you should be about 1 or 2 months. No more then that, Bianca.

Bianca - Do you now that your brother will kill me, Wyatt?

Wyatt - I don't think so.

Bianca - We have already had 5 and this will be 6.

Wyatt - No this will make 7. You are pregnant with twins, if I understood them right.

Bianca - TWINS.

Wyatt - Yes, I heard two voices with my Telepathy.

Bianca - Could you tell what they are?

Wyatt - Two boy's.

Bianca - Boy's.

Wyatt - I think so.

Bianca - Well, I'm going to tell Chris that he is going to be a daddy again in about 7 months, is that right.

Wyatt - No, 6. You now that your pregnant for 10 months and we don't count the first month. So we say you are pregnant 9 months, not 10.

Bianca - So I'm really 3 months, not 2.

Wyatt - Yes.

Bianca - Ok, so I will see you around. Could you do me a favor?

Wyatt - Yes, What.

Bianca - Could you not tell no one until we tell them ourselves.

Wyatt - Yes, that is up to you.

Bianca - Thank you.

Wyatt walks over to her, hugs her, then walks out the door.

Bianca - Ok, now to tell Chris.

Bianca walks out of the doctor's office and down the street to go home. Before she gets home, she needs to get the kids from Piper and then from school and make them a sandwich and some chips for when they get there.

Bianca - Hey Piper, are you here.

Piper - Yes Bianca, I'm here.

Bianca - Where are my little rug rats.

Piper - Taking a nap.

Bianca - How did you mange to get them all down for a nap?

Piper - They wore their selves out playing.

Bianca - Well that must of been fun.

Piper - Yes, they played all day.

Bianca - Were are they?

Piper - My room.

Bianca - Thanks.

Bianca walks up to Piper's room to get the triplets. When she gets to Pipers room she see 3 sleeping angles she puts them in the stroller and starts to shimmer out. But she stops and then she Orbs out.

Bianca - I almost shimmered out and that would not been good.

Chris walks over to her.

Chris - Hey honey, what do you what for supper. I'm going to the store. What do you want?

Bianca - Whatever you want to eat is fine with me, Chris. We need to talk.

Chris - Ok, do you want to talk now or later.

Bianca - Later.

Chris - Ok, about what.

Bianca - Stuff.

Chris - Well, I will go get some food. Can you get Brain and Piper Lynn off of the bus.

Bianca - Yeah, I can do that.

Chris walks out the door to goes to the store. Then we see the school bus pull up and Brian and Piper Lynn get off and run up to her.

Brian - Mom, I missed you.

Piper Lynn - Mommy, I missed you to.

Bianca - How was school today?

Brian - Fine, but I have a lot of homework.

Piper Lynn - Fun, but I have show and tell tomorrow. Can I take buddy.

Bianca - Yes, but you have to give him a bath.

Piper Lynn - Can Brian Help.

Brian - Yeah, I can help you give buddy a bath.

Piper Lynn - Thank you. You are the best brother ever.

She runs over to Brian and hugs him.

Brian - I love you to, Piper Lynn.

They all go in the house for Sandwiches and Chips. Chris comes back and starts supper. He fixes Roost Beef, Mash Potatoes, Peas, Chef Salad and Rolls. Fruit Jell-O with whip topping for desert.

Chris - Supper is ready.

Piper Lynn - Yay. I'm starving, lets eat.

Brian - Yeah.

Bianca - Let me set up the tray for Miranda Marie, Phoebe Paige and Victor Leo so they can eat.

Chris - Ok, so what did you want to talk about.

Bianca - What do you think about having more kids, Chris.

Chris - In a little while that would be ok.

Bianca - How about in 7 or so months.

Chris - Does that mean that you are pregnant, Bianca?

Bianca - Yes, that is what Wyatt said. I went to the doctor earlier today.

Piper Lynn - Not more kids that will cry all night just like Miranda Marie, Phoebe Paige and Victor Leo did.

Brian - I love to have more brothers or sisters.

Bianca - Two boys is what Wyatt said.

Chris - Two Boys.

Bianca - Yes, twins.

Brian - Both are going to be boys.

Piper Lynn - We will be out numbered by them. 4 boys to 3 girls.

Chris - Yeah, if you look at it that way.

Bianca - Do you think that is going to be ok for us to have more kids in this house.

Chris, Brian and Piper Lynn - Yeah.

Bianca - Good.

Chris walks over to Bianca and Kisses her.

Chris - I love you.

Bianca - I love you to, Chris.

Brian - Where will they stay.

Chris - I will look for another house. A bigger house so you all can have a room apiece.

Brian - Will we have to move schools, dad?

Chris - I don't think so.

Bianca - If we can, we will stay in your school zone.

Brian - Thanks.

Piper Lynn - Yes, thank you mommy and daddy.

Chris - Well now, to tell mom and dad that they are getting more grandchildren.

_End of Chapter 1 - Finding Out About The Twins_


	2. Chapter 2 Telling Piper and Leo

_Chapter 2 - **Time To Tell Piper and Leo**_

We see Leo and Piper setting on the couch and watching Raven, Wyatt Jr., Kendra, Regina, Katie and Lilly.

Piper - Leo, do you know that we have some good Grandchildren and a Niece.

Leo - Yes, I know that we do.

We see Orbing and Shimmering and they form into Brian, Piper Lynn, Miranda Marie, Phoebe Paige, Victor Leo, Bianca and Chris.

Chris - Hey mom and dad.

Brain - Hey Grandpa and Grandma.

Piper Lynn - Hey.

Miranda Marie - baby talk - Grandma.

Phoebe Paige - baby talk - Grandpa.

Victor Leo - baby talk - Cookie.

Chris - Sorry mom, he loves cookies.

Bianca - Here Victor Leo, I have your cookies - she gives him a cookie - you favorite, Chocolate chip.

Victor Leo - Cookies, cookies.

Chris - Mom, can we talk to you and dad in the kitchen.

Piper and Leo - Yeah.

They walk over to the kitchen. The kids stay with the little ones.

Chris - Mom and dad, we are going to have more kids.

Piper - Kids.

Leo - Congratulations.

Bianca - Thanks and yes, Twins if Wyatt is right.

Leo - Well Piper, that will make us have 13 grandchildren.

Piper - Yes and that is from only 5 kids out of 11.

Leo - The more the merrier.

Piper - I guess, but lets try not to let Taylor, Kathey and Leo Jr. have kids the age that Chris was when Bianca had Brian.

Leo - They are only 12 and 8 years old, Piper.

Piper - True, but for Kathey and Leo Jr. that is only 5 more years until they will be the same age Chris was when Brian was born.

Leo - I know, dear.

Chris - When is the next family meeting with the whole family, mom?

Piper - Next week.

Bianca - Do you think that we could wait until then to tell the rest of the family.

Leo - That should be ok.

Piper - Yeah, that would be ok.

Brian walks over to them.

Brian - Dad, Victor Leo is wanting more Cookies.

Chris - Ok, thanks. Brian give this to him. - he hands him 3 small cookies -

Brian - Thanks.

Piper - Come give your grandma a hug.

He walks over to her and hugs her.

Leo - You are going to make us have more grandchildren then charges.

Chris - You only have the family as your charges, dad.

Leo - Yes but that is 80 people to take care of but now it is adding up to be 82.

Chris - Is it up to that now. I'm still stuck on the other time line where we only had 40 to deal with. I only had 32 or so after you 8 passed away.

Leo - I'm still mad at you for not going back there to tell us that you are alive.

Chris - If I did what would you do.

Piper - You would never come back. You would stay in the past with me and your dad is what you would do.

Bianca - That is for sure. 2nd question what do your past self's think about me.

Piper - Hate you after you stuck your fist in his chest.

Chris - Yes, that is right and I'm not going to go and leave Bianca, Brian, Piper Lynn, Miranda Marie, Phoebe Paige and Victor Leo and the twins that we are going to have in about 7 or so months.

Bianca - What about the rest of the kids? I thought that Bel, Taylor, Roxie, Richey, Alan, Penny and Alice was going to attach and never let go.

Chris - Yes, Bel was the worse. Taylor came in 2nd place.

Bianca - Chase KILLED her.

Chris - That didn't surprise me at all.

Bianca - I still can't believe that he food poisoned her.

Chase walks in to hear that last part.

Chase - I can't cook and everyone knows that, so she should of not eat my food.

Chris - What are you going to do when Kendra comes up to you and says "daddy, I want something to eat."?

Chase - Ok, this is what I'm going to do. I get in a car and come to you, Chris because I don't want to kill Kendra.

They all laugh.

Chase - Well, I love my daughter and I don't want to kill her.

Bianca - I don't want you to kill her.

Chris - So where is Kendra.

Piper - In the living room.

Chris - She is here.

Leo - Yes, her and Wyatt Jr., Lilly, Katie, Regina and Raven.

Chris - And Raven.

Piper - Yes.

Chris - Poor mom, she is a hand full by herself.

Piper - She is not that bad.

Chris - Is she sick.

Leo - I don't thank so.

Bianca - Well, we will get out of here before Miranda Marie, Phoebe Paige and Victor Leo want to stay.

Victor Leo - baby talk - More cookies.

Chris - When you get home you can have 2 more cookies.

Bianca - You are spoiling him, Chris.

Chris - I remember you spoiling Brian and Piper Lynn.

Bianca - True.

Leo - Have you got all your new memories of the new time line, Chris?

Chris - Not all of them but it is still only been 2 years.

Piper - Yes, that's my point. It has been 2 years, you should have them by now.

Chris - I know everything but what I don't know is seeing them being born. I still remember you being Dead.

Bianca - I think that is why you don't remember the new time line. You don't want to forget all that happen in the old time line.

Wyatt walks in to hear that last part.

Wyatt - I said that I was sorry, Chris.

Chris - And I said that it was ok but that is not what I'm holding on to, it is the death of the family. I want to remember how much I love you all.

Bianca - That will not change if you let go, Chris.

Chris - I'll try.

Bianca - I will get the kids and then we will go home, sweetie.

Chris - Yes, dear.

She walks over to the living rooming and waves for the kids to come to her, they come over, head to the kitchen to where Chris is waiting for them. They say their goodbyes and Orb or Shimmer out to their house.

Piper - I'm glad that he is ok.

Leo - Me to.

_End of Chapter 2 - **Time To Tell Piper and Leo**_


	3. Chapter 3 Telling The Rest of THe Famil...

_Chapter 3 - **Telling The Rest Of The Family**_

It has been a week after Piper and Leo found out. It is time for the family meeting. We see Piper and Chris cooking dinner. They are talking to each other, when Bianca shimmers in.

Bianca - What are you cooking for the meal for the meeting?

Chris - We are fixing Lasagna, salad and Rolls or Pizza, bread sticks, hot wings and for desert we are having 3 different cakes, homemade ice-cream and jell-o.

Bianca - What kind of cakes.

Piper - We are having White, Yellow and Chocolate cakes.

Chris - With Peanut butter icing on the White and Chocolate on the Yellow and Power sugar on the Chocolate.

Bianca - Sounds good, when is super.

Piper - At 6:00 o'clock.

Bianca - That is in 2 more hours, I can't wait.

Chris - What do you want sweetie.

Bianca - A sandwich would do.

Chris walks over to the refrigerator and makes her a sandwich.

Chris - Here, this should hold you over until super, Bianca.

Bianca - Thanks.

She runs out of the kitchen into the living room and then Chase and Wyatt walks in.

Wyatt - She's needs to slow down or she is going to hurt the…

Chase - Hurt the what, Wyatt.

Chris - I will tell you at super ok, Chase.

Chase - Is she having another, again.

Chris - Yes, please don't tell anyone until I can tell them.

Chase - Ok, But if you don't tell them soon...

Chris - I know "You can't keep a secret" but no one can keep a secret in the family.

Wyatt - What are you fixing for the little one's, Chris?

Chris - The same as the grownup ones, Wyatt.

Wyatt - Is that smart.

Chase - What are we having.

Chris - Lasagna, salad and Rolls or Pizza, bread sticks, hot wings and for desert we are having 3 different cakes White cake with Peanut butter icing ,Yellow cake with Chocolate icing, Chocolate cake with Power sugar icing, homemade ice-cream and jell-o.

Wyatt - The little one are going to love the Cakes and Ice-cream and Jell-o. All they would need is Cookies and their day would be made.

Chris - I forgot, we have Cookies.

Chase - What kind?

Piper - We are have Sugar cookies, Oatmeal cookies, Chocolate Chip cookies, Peanut Butter cookies, Snicker doodle cookies and Fudge cookies.

Wyatt - That is heaven for the kids.

Chris - So how is Wyatt Jr. and Kendra doing.

Wyatt - Good.

Chase - She is great.

Chris - How is Molly and does she like school.

Wyatt - Molly is great but she hate's school.

Chris - Why?

Wyatt - She says that Piper Lynn is not there so she hates it.

Chris - She is there, but in another room.

Wyatt - I tried to tell her that but she said that she should be with her. The only part that she likes about school is that she see her at lunch and at play time.

Chris - Piper Lynn loves school for the play but not the work.

Chase - What about Brian.

Chris - He is like you, he loves school. Reading and math and the works. I was looking at him the other day and I thought it was you.

Wyatt - Oh no.

Chris - Yeah.

Chase - What is wrong with me.

Chris - Nothing, Chase.

Wyatt - Nothing at all.

They laugh.

Piper - Who is here, Boys?

Wyatt - They are all here.

Chris - Well, if they are all here, we should start eating supper.

Piper - And tell the rest of the family that Bianca is going to have more kids.

Chris - Yeah.

Chase - Kids.

Chris - Yes, Twins.

Wyatt - Chris, you and Bianca are going to have more kids then Aunt P. and Uncle Andy.

Chris - But we started before they did.

Wyatt - True, you were 13 when Brian was born.

Chris - Almost 14.

They walk out with the food and set the table.

Chase - yelling - Super time.

Paige - Thank you.

Richard - Looks good.

Cole - Great.

Phoebe - Like always.

P. - What else did you except. They are good cooks.

Andy - That is True.

Bel - The Best.

Taylor - At lest he don't Food Poison you.

Chase - I said I was sorry.

Chris - That is enough, Taylor. That was another time line.

Leo - I still don't know how they remember the old time line.

Chris - Most of them are Time-travelers and that is why they remember but the other ½ cast a spell on themselves.

Prue - What is on the topic today?

Chris - I have something to say.

Mel - What is it, Chris?

Bianca - We Have something to tell you.

Melinda - Just tell us.

Chris - We are going to have…

Bianca - Twins.

Evelyn - excitement - That is great, sis.

Melody - When?

Chris - In about 7 months or so.

Wyatt - They are having boys.

Chris - I talked to them last night.

Prudence - What are you going to name them.

Bianca - Well I was thinking about Jacob Fin Perry-Halliwell and Christopher Perry Halliwell Jr.

Chris - Oh no you don't. Not now, not ever. No Jr. For me.

Bianca - We will see.

Olivia - If we ever have more and if it's a boy. I want to name it Forest Chase Wyatt Jr.

Chase - I don't like my name. I'm not a bunch of trees.

Bianca - I was thinking about something else to. I think that Chris needs to go back and tell your past self's that he is ok.

Chris - But what if they say that I can not leave, Bianca?

Wyatt - Chris, I have a week vacation next week. I could go with you.

Chris - I don't like the way I left, but I'm scared of what they will do if I show up there. To tell them that I'm alive. What will they do when I try to leave?

Wyatt - Well, I will tell them that you are needed in the Future, well our present.

Chase - I will go with you to, Chris.

Chris - Is that what everyone thinks I should do?

Piper - I think so.

Leo - Me to.

Chris - Bianca, will you go with me?

Bianca - Yes, of course I will go with you.

Piper Lynn - Can we go?

Brian - Yeah.

Molly - Yes, me to.

Evelyn - Me to.

Olivia - I want to go, too.

Kendra - in baby talk - Bye, bye go bye, bye.

Chase - I think that is her way of saying that she want to go, to.

Chris - I guess we could go then. Wyatt, when does your vacation start. Chase, can you get off.

Wyatt - Tomorrow is my last day before my vacation starts.

Chase - I have 2 weeks of sick days that I can use up.

Chris - What about you girls?

Bianca - You now that I can.

Evelyn - I don't work.

Olivia - I have sick days like Chase.

Chris - What about school?

Bianca - Brian, could you get your work for a week.

Brian - Yes, Mom I can.

Bianca - What about you Piper Lynn and Molly?

Piper Lynn - All that we do… I think I can.

Molly - Same here.

Chris - Ok, so we leave Tuesday.

Wyatt - Ok, so lets eat.

We see them start eating. Then it is the next day after school, when Brian, Piper Lynn and Molly gets off the bus.

Brian - Mom, they said to do what they wrote down and to bring something back from the past.

Piper Lynn - They gave me what they have planed for the week and said to have fun.

Molly - She told me to give this to you mommy. - she hands her a piece of paper -

Evelyn - Ok sweetie, thank you.

Bianca - What is it Evelyn.

Evelyn - What she is going to do all week.

Bianca - So that means that we can go.

Everyone - Yeah.

Bianca - Ok, we are going to pack so we can be ready to go tomorrow.

They go and get their clothes and get what they want to take with them ready.

Piper Lynn - What are we going to do with buddy, mommy? Can we take him?

Bianca -Ask you daddy.

Piper Lynn - Ok. - she Orbs out and in to where her dad is -

Chris's Restaurant

We see that he is standing with about 7 people.

Piper Lynn - Daddy, can I take buddy.

Chris - Yes, Piper Lynn you can, but what are you doing here.

Piper Lynn - Mommy said to come and ask you. So I came to you.

Chris - I think she meant to ask me when I got home, sweetie.

Piper Lynn - Sorry daddy.

Chris - That is Ok sweetie, daddy was getting ready to ask if someone could work for me next week.

Man - I can, I need some more time.

Chris - Thanks Kevin.

Woman - If he needs time off, I can work for him.

Chris - Thanks, Mercedes.

Mercedes - Your welcome.

Kevin - Same here.

Chris - Ok, I need to be gone for the whole week. So if you need something, call Mom, she can help.

Everyone - Ok, sir.

Chris - Piper Lynn, go home. Your mom is going nuts.

Piper Lynn - Yes, Daddy.

She orbs out and back to Bianca.

Bianca - panicked - Where did you go?

Piper Lynn - To Daddy, he said that it would be ok to take buddy with us mommy. Kevin and Mercedes are going to work for him.

Bianca - That is good. So 4 down and 2 to go.

Chase, Olivia and Kendra orb in.

Chase - I'm off for the week.

Olivia - Me to.

Kendra - Go Bye, bye.

Chase - Yes go bye, bye tomorrow.

Bianca - Well that makes the whole group so we are set to go.

Olivia - So what time do we leave.

Chris orbs in

Chris - When Wyatt wakes up from his long day at the hospital.

Bianca - So what, 6:oo o'clock or so. He don't sleep in.

Evelyn - That is true.

Chris - Whatever. He might want to.

Wyatt shimmers in.

Wyatt - I'm off, so what is going on here.

Chris - Your off.

Wyatt - Yes, I had to do paper work today or I would of been off today.

Chris - So when do you want to leave. Tomorrow, Wyatt.

Wyatt - How about 6:00 o'clock, what do you think.

Everyone - Sounds good to me.

Chris - That is still freaky.

Bianca - Yeah.

Chris - You can not Shimmer around the past people, though.

Wyatt - I know, but what about Evelyn and Bianca.

Bianca - I can orb with Chris or one of the kids.

Evelyn - But Molly shimmers.

Chris - Well, I can tell them that is one of you powers, Wyatt.

Wyatt - It is one of my powers, Chris.

Chris - I know, but they will think it is a evil shimmer.

Wyatt - But all 4 of us can shimmer and it is a witch shimmer.

Chase - We'll explain to them.

Olivia - This is going to be a shock to them.

Chris - Your telling me. 1st the son that died in his fathers arms is alive. 2nd the son that you thought was evil is good and in front of you and you have another son and they are all marred and all have kids. 3rd you have 11 grandchildren and 2 on the way.

Bianca - Is that all that we're going to tell them?

Evelyn - What time are we going to is my question?

Chris - When I was 3 months old.

Evelyn - Is that when Cole came back?

Bianca - Yes.

Chris - I want to see their faces when he comes back.

Wyatt - That is going to funny.

Chase - Yeah.

Olivia - I want to see little Wyatt and Chris.

Chris - Just don't touch us.

Olivia - Why?

Bianca - It will tickle them because they didn't feel it in their time.

Evelyn - Ok.

Olivia - That is going to be fun to see them though.

Chris - Ok, but we need to get some sleep for tomorrow.

Chase - Ok, Olivia are you ready to go home.

Olivia - Yes, we are.

Chase, Olivia and Kendra orb out.

Wyatt - Molly, are you ready to go?

Molly - Yes daddy.

She comes in caring Wyatt Jr. and walks over to her mom and dad.

Wyatt - What about you Evelyn, are you ready to go?

Evelyn - Yes dear, I'm ready.

Wyatt, Evelyn, Molly and Wyatt Jr. shimmer out.

Chris - Brian and Piper Lynn if you want to go tomorrow, get in bed.

Brian - Yes dad.

Piper Lynn - Yes daddy.

Bianca - I will put Miranda Marie, Phoebe Paige and Victor Leo down.

Chris - Ok, sweetie.

Bianca walks over to the kids and orbs them to their beds. Brian and Piper Lynn go up to their rooms.

_End of Chapter 3 - Telling The Rest of The Family_


	4. Chapter 4 A Little Trip To The Past

_Chapter 4 - **A Little Trip To The Past**_

We see Wyatt, Evelyn, Molly, Wyatt Jr., Chase, Olivia, Kendra, Chris, Bianca, Brian, Piper Lynn, Miranda Marie, Phoebe Paige, Victor Leo and buddy, the dog in the attic of the manor talking to P., Andy, Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Cole, Paige and Richard.

Chris - Ok, so if I'm not back in 1 week, send someone back after us.

Cole - I will come and get you, myself.

Bianca - Thank you.

Cole - No problem.

Phoebe - What time are you going back to, Chris.

Chris - When I was about 3 months old.

Piper - Good, thank you.

Chase - Why?

Leo - That is a rough time for the family.

Chris - That is why I chose that time for.

Bianca - That and other reasons.

Chris - Well, would you draw the Triquetra please, Bianca.

Bianca - Yes Chris, I will.

She walks over to the wall and draws a Triquetra on the wall and then steps back and looks at it and walks back to Chris.

Chris - Good.

Bianca - Did you like the show, Chris.

Chris - Yes, like always.

Chase - Ok. Who is going to do the spell.

Chris - Let me . Here these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind, send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time.

The portal opens and they walk through to 2004.

Piper - I hope that they behave themselves.

Leo - They will.

2004 manor

We see the girls and Leo around the BoS when the portal opens on the wall and 14 people and a dog walks out.

Leo - Who are you.

Wyatt - Hey.

Chris - Hey dad.

Leo - CHRIS!

Piper, Phoebe and Paige - CHRIS!

Chris - Yes dad and mom, it's me.

Phoebe - What about us, do we get a hello?

Chris - Yes, hi Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige.

They all run over to him and almost knock him over.

Piper - Who is your friends Chris and how are you alive…?

Chris - Slow down. Ok, when I was stabbed and looked like I died, I went back to the future to where I was ok. This is Wyatt and my little brother and our wife's and our kids.

Piper - Your little brother?

Leo - This is Wyatt?

Phoebe - Your wife's?

Paige - Your Kid's?

Chris - Ok, this is Wyatt and his Wife Evelyn and their Daughter Molly and their son Wyatt Jr.

Wyatt - Hi mom, dad, aunt Phoebe and aunt Paige.

Evelyn - Hi.

Molly - Hi Grandma, grandpa, great aunt Phoebe and great aunt Paige.

Wyatt Jr. - baby talk - Hi.

Chris - And this is My younger brother Chase and his wife Olivia and their daughter Kendra.

Chase - Hi mom, dad, aunt Phoebe and aunt Paige.

Olivia - Hi there.

Kendra - baby talk - Hi.

Chris - This is my family.

Piper - You have 5 kids, Chris.

Chris - Yes, I thought that I only had one but it looks like we are going to have 7 soon, she is going to have twins in about 7 months.

Leo - Who is she, Chris?

Phoebe - That is Bianca.

Paige - It is. Oh my god.

Bianca - Yes, it is me and I am so sorry for almost killing Chris.

Chris - She saved me from my self and my old time lines big bad brother.

Wyatt - I'm sorry.

Chris - I said it was ok.

Leo - So what is your kids names.

Piper - Did you say that she was you wife?

Chris - Yes, she is my wife.

Piper - When did you get marred?

Chris - About 5 months ago.

Leo - How long have it been since you Died?

Chris - 2 years, but we have been trying to work through things.

Phoebe - I'm so glad that you are alive.

Chris - Me too. But this is our kids Brian, Piper Lynn, Miranda Marie, Phoebe Paige and Victor Leo.

Phoebe - 'Phoebe' Paige.

Piper - 'Piper Lynn'.

Leo - Victor 'Leo'.

Paige - So where did Brian and Miranda Marie come from.

Chris - Brian is named after Bianca's Dad and my dad. Miranda Marie is Bianca's aunts name.

Leo - What do you mean?

Chris - Brian 'Del'.

Leo - My middle name.

Piper - Are they anymore little things that you didn't tell us, Chris?

Chris - Plenty.

Leo - Like what.

Chris - That you have 6 girls and 5 boys.

Piper - We have what?!

Bianca - Yes, you have... or will have: Wyatt, Chris, Lucy, John, Chase, Prudence, Melinda, Chastity, Taylor, Kathey and Leo Jr. and you have 11 grandchildren and they are and belong to: Wyatt and Evelyn haveMolly Miranda, Wyatt Matthew Jr., Chris and I have Brian Del, Piper Lynn, Miranda Marie, Phoebe Paige, Victor Leo, Chase and Olivia have Kendra Danielle, Prudence has Lilly Mae, Melinda has Katie Dawn, Chastity has Regina Kellie and we are going to have twins soon.

Piper - So that means that you are good.

Wyatt - Yes she is, I sent her back for Chris. It was not her that did it. I did it.

Chris - All that matters is that I love her with all my heart and nothing will change that.

Piper - How old are they?

Wyatt - They range from 27 to 8.

Piper - I thought you said I died in your future.

Chris - You did, but that changed like a lot of things.

Leo - Piper, you knew that and never told me.

Phoebe - Or me.

Paige - Same here.

Chris - Well, you were not the only one that died, you all did and you are all back.

Leo - Did Wyatt...?

Chris - No, the 2nd main Elder did.

Leo - I'm going to take my elder ass up there and kill them all.

Chris - Your what! You have not quit.

Leo - They won't let me up there.

Chase - Why?

Piper - Gideon?

Chris - What happen.

Leo - I killed him and they think that I'm a threat to them.

Chris - Did you tell them that he tried to kill Wyatt.

Leo - I told them that he tried to kill Wyatt and did kill you. They said that I was doing it for personal gain. That is why I'm not allowed up there?

Chris - Guys, we need to fix this.

Phoebe - How?

Chris - They will do as we say or they will regret it.

Leo - What could you do to them?

Wyatt - Kill them.

Leo - They could hurt you.

Chase - They can't, we are over them.

Bianca - We are their bosses, we are time-travelers and time-travelers helpers.

Chris - I should of killed Gideon when he went at Wyatt.

Paige - You look like you were in pain.

Chris - I was, but I'm ok as you can see.

Phoebe - What happen when you got home, Chris?

Wyatt - When he got home, I was still evil, I almost killed him. Dad saved me, he was almost gone when I became good and then I healed him.

Leo - You can heal?

Chase - Yes, we all can except Chris.

Chris - You have been trying to help me with that now.

Olivia - So where is Little Wyatt and Chris.

Piper - In their room. If Wyatt lets Christopher stay, Wyatt keeps orbing him away.

Chris - That will stop soon. We start get alone in a little while. It should've already started.

Leo - Chris, can I have a hug so I can be sure that this is you.

Chase - Have you been seeing a floating green head?

Leo - Yes, why. I am going crazy.

Chase - No, it is the averters. They want you to join them.

Piper - It is real.

Chris - Yes, mom. It is real.

Bianca - No wonder they wanted us to come back to this part of the time line.

Leo - What do the averters what with me?

Wyatt - That want you to join them so they can have your powers to their collective. With you on their side it could get them to the elders. So they could take over the heavens and make Utopia.

Leo - I say lets them kill all. I hate them.

Chris - Don't do this, dad. Don't let them win. You are better then them.

Victor Leo - in baby talk - Daddy, cookie.

Chris - What, Victor Leo?

Victor Leo - in baby talk - Cookie, cookie, cookie, Please.

Chris - Ok, one cookie.

Victor Leo - in baby talk - No, 3 cookies, Please.

Brian - Dad, we are getting hungry.

Piper Lynn - Buddy needs water, daddy.

Molly - Daddy, can we go out and play.

Wyatt - Don't leave the back yard, Molly.

Molly - Ok. Piper Lynn do you want to take buddy out back.

Piper Lynn - Yeah. Brian could you go with us, please.

Brian - Yes, Piper Lynn. Dad, do you want to take the little ones outside.

Chris - Yes, Please. Here take this - he hands him a bag of cookies - so Victor Leo will stay outside with you or he will be back for more cookies.

Brian - Thanks dad. Ok, round them up and move them out. Kids, outside!

They all go with Brian so they can play outside.

Piper - How old is he, Chris.

Chris - He is 12 years old.

Leo - How old were you when he was born.

Chris - I was 13 almost 14.

Phoebe - That is young.

Bianca - Yes, we would of not made it without you, Leo, Phoebe and her husband, Paige and her husband.

Chris - That is for sure.

Piper - Ok, I guess that means that we like each other.

Bianca - I would say yes. You killed mine and Evelyn's mother and let us move in.

Evelyn - Do me a favor, please.

Piper - What?

Wyatt - Don't adopt her, just do her like you did Bianca: legal Guarding.

Evelyn - We fall in love and get marred and people think that it is not right. They look at us as brother and sister, not as husband and wife.

Phoebe - So you are Piper and Leo's adopted daughter.

Wyatt - Yes, if you want to look at it that way.

Bianca - We think of you as our mom and dad, though.

Piper - When do you two come into the family?

Evelyn - When I'm 16 almost 17. Right before Bianca and Chris had Brian.

Chris - We have been dating every since I was 13, but we have known each other since I was 11.

Paige - What about you, Chase and Olivia. When did you two meet.

Chase - We have known each other for almost 4 years. We meet when Chris was in the past.

Olivia - I was his mailwomen. We never meet until Chris went back in time. Chris would always pick up the mail.

Chris - Because no one wanted to pick it up.

Chase - I was crazy. I should of pick it up.

Chase pulls Olivia into a kiss.

Evelyn - Get over here lover boy and kiss me.

Wyatt walks over and kiss her.

Leo - They look happy.

Chris - They are. He is a doctor and she's a stay at home mom.

Piper - What about you and Bianca. What do you two do, Chris.

Chris - Bianca runs and own her own designer company. It a small business and I run my own Restaurant.

Piper - You can cook.

Bianca - He is the best cook ever. Honey, I'm getting hungry.

Chris - Mom, can I use you kitchen please.

Piper - Yes, of course you can.

They walk down to the kitchen and he fixes supper for the family.

Leo - What about you Chase what do you do.

Chase - I'm a publisher.

Paige - So that mean that you like reading.

Chris - Like reading, he loves reading. He reads all the time. He has always has a book in this hands. When he said his first word it was 'book'.

Chase - Yours was 'elders'.

Wyatt - Yeah. I thought mom was never going to stop blowing dad up.

Paige - What are the girls like?

Chase - They are a good group of girls.

Chris - Ok, it is time to eat. Wyatt, could you go get the kids and tell them it is time?

Wyatt - Sure.

He walks outside to the kids and waves them in. They come running in.

Piper Lynn - Is it time to eat?

Chris - Yes, it's on the table. Go wash up. All of you, now.

They all run to wash up.

Chase - Look's good.

Chris - That goes for you too.

Wyatt - Lets go wash up or you will not get to eat.

Bianca, Evelyn, Olivia, Wyatt, Chase, Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Leo go and get wash up. They come back and eat.

Chris - So we need to talk to the elders and fix this and talk to the averters and get dad back to a whitelighter.

Leo - We can do that.

Chris - Yes.

Wyatt - They will not let you up there at all?

Leo - No, they tried to assign the girls a new whitelighter but he almost got killed. They said that I tried to kill him.

The boys continue to talk and on the other side of the kitchen: Paige and Phoebe are talking to Olivia at the table.

Phoebe - How many people are in the family, Olivia?

Olivia - It will be 82 people soon.

Paige - What, how?

Olivia - Well, when you add it up P. and Andy have 14 kids, Piper and Leo have 11, Phoebe and Her Husband have 11, Paige and her husband has 11, and add 25 grandchildren and in-laws. Then add the 8 of you.

Paige - Who is P.

Olivia - Prue, your sister.

Phoebe - What are their names, Olivia?

Olivia - Aunt P. and Uncle Andy have Patricia and her husband Eric, Andy Jr., Melissa, Mickie, Mickey, April, Ann, Annie, Alice, Penney, Alan, Teddy, Tiffiney and Tracey. Piper and Leo have Wyatt and his wife Evelyn, Chris and his wife Bianca, Lucy, John, Chase and I'm his wife, Prudence and her husband Frank, Melinda and her husband Ralph, Chastity and here husband Drew, Taylor, Kathey and Leo Jr.. Phoebe and her husband have Prue, Mel and her husband Steve, Fin, Jr., Pheebs, Charlotte, Brianna, Bel, Benjamin, Kim and Victoria. Paige and her husband have Sammatha, Sammie, Melody and her husband Danny, Jessie, Jamey, Jenny, Richey, Roxie, Lorretta, Lorrana and Raven. Then we have the little ones. Prue's daughter Patricia and her husband Eric has Eric Jeddah Jr., Piper son's. Wyatt and his wife Evelyn has Molly Miranda and Wyatt Matthew Jr., Chris and his wife Bianca has Brian Del, Piper Lynn, Miranda Marie, Phoebe Paige and Victor Leo, Chase and I has Kendra Danielle. Piper's daughter's Prudence and her husband Frank has Lilly Mae, Melinda and her husband Ralph has Katie Dawn, Chastity and her husband Drew has Regina Kellie. Phoebe's daughter's Prue and her x-husband Kevin has Grace Pauline, Mel and her husband Steve has Rhonda Helen and Rachel Terra. Paige's Daughter Melody and her husband Danny has Danny Jack Jr..

Paige - That is a lot of kids.

Phoebe - How many Whitelighters do we have.

Olivia - One, Leo. He is the Halliwell Clan's Whitelighter.

Paige - He must stay busy with that many charges.

Phoebe - Hey, Leo! How many charges do whitelighters get at a time.

Leo - Sometimes you can have up to 100 Charges.

Paige - You are close, you have 82 charges.

Chris, Wyatt, Chase, Bianca and Evelyn look at each other.

Bianca - What did you tell them Olivia?

Olivia - That P. and Andy have 14 kids, Piper and Leo have 11 Kids, Phoebe and her husband has 11 kids and Paige and her husband has 11 kids.

Chris - Oh no.

Olivia - What?

Bianca - We didn't tell her, she did know.

Olivia - What?

Chase - That aunt P. and uncle Andy are thought to be dead.

Chris - CHASE?

Piper - What do you mean thought to be dead?

Bianca - It wont hurt.

Chris - Aunt Prue is not dead and is marred to Andy Trudeau. She comes back when I'm 6 months old.

Piper and Leo - What?

Chris - Yes, she is alive.

Piper - How is she alive?

Chase - Dad got a new power, he can heal the dead after 1 minute, but they are a small side affect, she losses her memory. She gets her's back when she sees dad, so she comes home.

Phoebe - How is Andy alive?

Chase - He was reward for saving the world by being able to say alive.

Piper - When did you say she came back?

Chase - When Chris is 6 months old.

Paige - Chris, who is our husband?

Chris - Nice try aunt Paige. But yours come to you when I'm 9 months old. Aunt Phoebe your will show up soon.

Phoebe - When?

Chris - When I turn 3 months old.

Phoebe - But that is like in two days.

Chris - Is it that close?

Wyatt - Don't worry, aunt Phoebe. He will show up, he loves you. He will come to you in his own way.

They all laugh but Chris.

Chris - That is not funny, people.

Phoebe - What is so funny, Wyatt.

Wyatt - Chris brings him here with his powers.

Piper - He has not shown powers yet.

Chase - Oh, he has them but he don't let you see them.

Olivia - He is powerful.

Paige - But he only shown Telekinesis and Orbing.

Chris - I have more, I just don't use them often.

Leo - What Kind of powers do you have, Wyatt, Chris and Chase.

Chase - I have My time-traveler powers, My Charmed Brother Powers, The family Powers and then I have my Force-field.

Phoebe - What are the charmed brother powers and the family powers.

Chase - Well the Charmed Brothers powers are: with wind as his element, Wyatt has The Frisbee and The Snake and with water as his element, Chris has The Yo-yo and The Sling Shot and with electricity as my element, I has The Whip Lash and The Flames of Death.

Leo - I now what the Yo-yo can do but what is the rest, Chase.

Chris - The Frisbee is a Golden bright red ray that engulfs the Victim. Wyatt Put your fingers in a disk like possession and you do like you do a Frisbee and it engulfs them and you only have to send it, it never comes back. The Snake is a Plate that circles it's Pray until they are nothing left and then returns to his hands. You do the same thing for the Snake as you do the Frisbee: you call for it. The Snake has sharp pieces on it and it rips them to pieces. The Whip Lash is a bright orange string that comes out of my hands and wraps the Victim up and sends electricity threw them at my command and then returns to my hands. Flames of Death is a blue flame that inters the pray and burns them from the inside, out. And you know that the Yo-yo does it, kills elders and the Sling shot can kill demons.

Leo - What does the Sling Shot look like?

Chase - It is a ball of fire that looks like a bullet. The Yo-yo is a light of electricity that fries the elders but it don't hurt nothing else and the sling shot can kill only demons.

Paige - What is family powers Chase.

Chase - Well it is the Charmed Powers you now Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Freezing, Blow up, Premonition, Levitation, Empathy, Orbing, Shimmering, or Astral Projection transportation, Telekinetic Orbing, Telepathy and Fire Balls is something that you all get.

Paige - Who has Telepathy?

Chase - You do, but not right now, you get it soon.

Phoebe - Why did you get Shimmering?

Chase - You get it soon and Mom gets materializing as a transportation aunt Paige is not a your taxi.

Paige - raising and lowering her arm in a victorious way - Yeah.

Piper - What are The time-traveler powers.

Chase - Well that is all powers but it depends on where you are at in the list on how powerful the powers are. Like I'm the 3rd time-travel so mine is strong but Wyatt's and Chris's is stronger.

Leo - What about you two what are you powers.

Wyatt - I have the family powers and my time-travel power. My Halliwell/Warren powers and then I have my own unique powers like my force field.

Piper - The Halliwell/Warren Powers?.

Wyatt - I have ever power that has ever been in the Halliwell/Warren family.

Leo - That is a lot of power.

Chase - That is why we wanted him back on our side. I mean we love him and want him on our side.

Wyatt - Funny, Chase.

Chase - I was trying to make you laugh.

Wyatt - sarcastically - Ha, ha, ha.

Piper - What about you, Chris?

Chris - That is easy; ever power ever and it is the strongest in me.

Piper - Why?

Bianca - Because he is the King of magic.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo - WHAT?

Bianca - Yes, he is the Prophesied one, the king of magic, the head of the Agency and _The_ time-Traveler...

Chris - They could keep coming but I will shut her up right now.

Piper - Why didn't you tell us before.

Chris - I didn't want you to know until I was born.

Leo - Why, is he not showing powers of right now.

Chris - He don't like using his powers because he thinks that he might over use them.

Bianca - He is humble.

Chris - That is one of my stupid titles.

Leo - What about the girls, what kind of powers do they have?

Chris - They have the family powers. Prudence, Melinda and Chastity are one part of the True charmed ones and they have their own powers, like we have ours. Lucy, Taylor and Kathy are just powerful witches, they don't have time-travel powers. Taylor is a Agency member but don't travel time.

Leo - What about the other boys.

Chris - Well John and Leo Jr. are just powerful witches and when you put John and Lucy together, they are nonstopable and the same with Kathy and Leo Jr.

Piper - Why?

Chris - They are Twins, and their powers are stronger when they are together.

Piper - Twins.

Chris - Yes John and Lucy are twins, Kathy and Leo Jr. are twins and Prudence, Melinda and Chastity are triplets.

Piper - Triplets!

Bianca - It runs in the family. April, Ann and Annie our P.'s triplets. Prudence, Melinda and Chastity our Piper's triplets. Pheebs, Charlotte and Brianna our Phoebe's triplets. Jessie, Jamie and Jenny our Paige's triplets. Alice, Penny and Alan are another set of triplets from P. You now that mine and Chris's are Miranda Marie, Phoebe Paige and Victor Leo.

Paige - Is that the only sets that we have?

Olivia - No, this is what they are: Twins are Patricia and Andy Jr., Mickie and Mickie, Tiffiney and Tracey, Lucy and John, Kathey and Leo Jr., Fin and Jr. and Victoria and Kim, Sammatha and Sammie and Loretta and Lorrana. Triplets are April, Ann and Annie, Alice, Alan and Penny, Prudence, Melinda and Chastity, Pheebs, Charlotte and Brianna and Jenny, Jamey and Jessie. The rest are individuals.

Phoebe - That is a lot if you put that together, but they are only how many times are we going to give birth.

Wyatt - Aunt P. has kids 7 times, Mom has kids 7, aunt Phoebe has kids 7 and aunt Paige has kids 7. I never realized that before, they all have had kids 7 kids.

Chris - It is strange that they all have had 11 but aunt P., she has had 14.

Wyatt - It is getting late. I think that we should turn in.

Piper - Where?

Chris - The club, if you don't mind.

Leo - There are not enough room.

Chris - My Vault, is in the Club.

Paige - Can we see it.

Chris - Yes.

Brian walks in to where this family is.

Brian - Dad, Molly, Wyatt Jr., Kendra Danielle, Piper Lynn, Miranda Marie, Phoebe Paige and Victor Leo are asleep and I'm getting tired.

Bianca - Ok, we will be right there, sweetie.

Brian - I'll go get buddy and meet you there. We are staying at the Vault, right.

Chris - Yes.

Brian - Ok, Thank you.

He orb's out.

Piper - Ok, he is sleepy, is he going to make it there ok.

Bianca - Yeah.

Chris - I'll go get mine, Wyatt you go get your two and Chase you go get yours.

They all walk down to where the kids are at and Chris gets his sleeping little ones and Wyatt and Chase get theres and orb or shimmer out and then Leo goes to get Wyatt and Christopher while Piper, Phoebe and Paige Orb out after them.

_End of Chapter 4 - **A Little Trip To The Past**_


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting Phoebe's Husband

_Chapter 5 - **Meeting Phoebe's husband**_

We see Leo gets there. Olivia and Evelyn and Bianca are showing Piper, Phoebe and Paige the Vault. The boys are putting down the kids.

Leo - stating the obvious - Oh my god, this is big.

Piper - Yeah it is, and we didn't know it was here.

Bianca - It's hidden good, so no one could find it.

Olivia - Chase's is at P.'s building.

Evelyn - Wyatt's is at the hospital.

Bianca - The girl's vaults are at the ADA's office. All 4 sets are there.

Leo - They all are time-travelers?

Olivia - Yes, all 4 sets are.

Phoebe - So I have until when to find my daughters father.

Olivia - He will be here when Chris is 3 months old.

Phoebe - Could you just tell me who it is.

Olivia - If I did Chris and the rest would kill me.

Chris - That is for sure.

Chase - You would not kill my wife.

Wyatt - No but she would wish that he would of killed her.

Chase - That is because he wants to see their eyes when he shows up.

Chris - Yes, but if you tell them; you, me, issues and you know it, Chase.

Piper - Well, we will let you get some sleep.

Leo - It is nice to meet you Chase, Wyatt, Olivia, Bianca and Evelyn. Chris, I'm so glad that you are ok.

Chris - I know dad, you keep saying that in the future.

Phoebe - I love you all.

Paige - See you tomorrow, sleep well. Chris, I'm sorry.

Chris - For what, aunt Paige.

Paige - The cops.

Chris - You could not help that, aunt Paige.

Leo - What happened, she would not tell us.

Chris - They just checked the wound to make sure that it was fatal.

Paige - He screamed.

Chris - I was startled.

Paige - You were coherent.

Chris - Ok, fine you have someone put their fingers down in a hole in your side and tell me if you don't scream.

Wyatt - Who.

Chris - Sheridan, Daryl and the swat team.

Bianca - Why haven't you told us this before.

Chris - It was in the past.

Chase - You were in the past.

Chris - It is over, so just leave it there.

Bianca - I love you, Chris. No wonder you had trouble sleeping when you got back.

Wyatt - I want to kill her.

Chris - That is why I never told you what happen.

Piper - See you tomorrow.

Leo, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Wyatt and Christopher orb home.

Chris - I can't wait until they see that Phoebe husband is going to be the one and only: Cole Tuner.

Bianca - When does it happen.

Wyatt - Tomorrow.

Chase - They say that Wyatt has been making wishes all day and then aunt Phoebe make her's.

Olivia - What does she do.

Wyatt - She falls for him all over again, head over heals.

Evelyn - She is his true love and she is his.

Chris - That is for sure.

Bianca - They don't know whats going to hit them.

Chris - It takes Paige some time to get used to him, but she does.

Olivia - Why?

Chris - When he was crazy, he tried to kill her.

Olivia - Crazy?

Chris - He got to many powers and it got to his head.

They say there goodnights and head to their bed's.

The manor the next morning

Piper - Hey can someone tell me if I was dreaming or did Wyatt, Chris, Chase, Evelyn, Bianca and Olivia and their kids come here yesterday.

Leo - If they didn't, I had the same dream.

Phoebe - No, they came back here to tell us that Chris was ok.

Paige - He has a good family.

Phoebe - He has a BIG family.

Piper - Yes they do, we are going to have our own hand full with our family.

Leo - Wyatt, Chris and Chase said that they will help me with the floating green head and the elders.

Piper - I'm sorry. I thought you were going crazy.

Leo - Piper, I thought I was going crazy.

Paige - Are you going to move back in?

Leo - I don't know, it is all up to Piper.

Piper - I told you that I wanted you to move back in.

Leo - We will see.

Wyatt, Chris, Chase, Evelyn, Bianca, Olivia, Molly, Wyatt Jr., Brian, Piper Lynn, Miranda Marie, Phoebe Paige, Victor Leo and Kendra orb or Shimmer in.

Leo - That is still weird to see Wyatt Shimmer.

Chris - I think that it would be wired to see him Orb. I haven't seen him orb since he learned how to shimmer.

Wyatt - I like Shimmering, it is better then orbing.

Phoebe - That is for sure.

Chris - I think he gets it from her.

Wyatt - I think that it is because where we were born here in the house is why we like Shimmering.

Leo - I do to.

Bianca - I'm getting used to Orbing now.

Chris - If you shimmer the kids, they would blow up their mom.

Piper - They have Blow up.

Chris - Yes, they have all my powers as of right now.

Piper - They have ever power ever.

Chris - Brian and Piper Lynn, they do. The triplets, 2 out of three is showing my powers but Victor Leo is Just a Phoenix.

Evelyn - Bianca, we should check with mother to see if she knows something about a male Phoenix while we are back here.

Bianca - sighing a exasperated sigh - I guess we could. Hun, we are going to mothers house, could you watch the kids.

Chris - Yes, be careful.

Bianca - I will. - She walks over and kisses him and then kisses the kids - Behave your self's for your daddy.

They shake their heads yes.

Brian - Mom, can I go with you. I would like to meet her?

Bianca - What do you think, Chris?

Chris - He has that force field. If it gets nasty, get your force field up around you, your mom and Aunt got me.

Brian - Yes dad.

They Shimmer and orb out.

Chris - He had better keep a eye on his mom.

Wyatt - He will.

Chase - Where is little Chris and Wyatt?

Piper - In the play pin.

Chase, Olivia and Kendra walk over to the play pin.

Olivia - They are so cute.

Chase - I never saw them like that. They were 4 and 5 almost 6 when I was born.

Chris and Wyatt walk over to Chase.

Wyatt - That is so wrong.

Chris - You are cute, but I'm bald.

Chase - Well, you are only what, 2 ½ months.

Piper - He will be 3 months old tomorrow.

Chris - Tomorrow, I thought it was today.

Leo - No, you were born on the 16 and today is the 15.

Chris - Well, aunt Phoebe was wrong. She said it was my 3rd month birthday but it was the day before.

Phoebe - What is today.

Chris - You will see.

Phoebe walks over to Christopher and Wyatt and then kiss Wyatt and goes to Christopher. Chris and Wyatt walk back to the kitchen.

Wyatt - When will it happen, Chris?

Chris - The story goes like this: after breakfast, I bring back Cole.

Wyatt - What are you going to do, Chris?

Chris - Make breakfast for the family.

Wyatt - What are you going to make?

Chris - I was thinking about making pancakes, sausage, eggs, homemade syrup and some fruit for Bianca.

Wyatt - Sounds good.

Chris - I still don't know what they are going to do when we say that we are going to leave.

Wyatt - I hope that they hug us and say come back soon.

Chris - Me too, but I don't see that.

Piper walks in to hear that last part.

Piper - That is what I don't want to do but I know that you have to go home soon but I'm going to miss you.

Chris - How? We are here.

Piper - Not all of you. Chase and The kids are not.

Chris - Well, Brian will be here in almost 14 years. He was born 2 months before I turned 14.

Piper - When do I kill Bianca and Evelyn's mom.

Chris - Around the same time, but you are their 'mom'. She's their mother.

Wyatt - Me and Evelyn start dating around that time to.

Leo walks over to them.

Leo - Are you two close?

Wyatt - Who, me and Evelyn?

Leo - Yes and you and Chris.

Wyatt - Yes on both. I love Evelyn with all my heart. I favor Chris, he is my closes friend and brother.

Chase walks over.

Chase - No one could keep them apart when they were little. Chris could you fix something for Kendra, she is getting hungry.

Chris - I was fixing breakfast.

Piper - This is your vacation, let me.

Wyatt - He loves cooking, it relaxes him.

Chris - Didn't you just have a baby almost 3 months ago?

Piper - Yes, but I have a healer in the house, so I was back on my feet the day after I got out of the hospital.

Chris - I know but still, take a load off while you can remember you are going to having twins in 2 years or so.

Piper - How bad are they, Chris?

Chris - You will have to ask Wyatt or Chase I don't remember. I still have the old time line memories.

Leo - You don't remember the new time line?

Chris - Some of it, but not all.

Piper - They were not in your time line.

Chris - No, it went Wyatt, me, Chase, Prudence, Melinda, Chastity and Taylor.

Piper - So we got 4 new kids in the new time line.

Chris - Yes.

Leo - Why have you not got your new memories?

Chris - Bianca thinks that I am holding on to the memories of the family being gone and it is true. Because I don't want to forget that I killed them.

Wyatt - You didn't kill them.

Chris - They feared me, and killed them, so I killed them.

Leo - No you didn't, they did.

Chris - I killed him before I went back to the future, well when I was going to go back.

Leo - Who, Josh.

Chris - Yes.

We see shimmering and Orbing appear.

Bianca - Chris, mother said that the only male phoenix that is Prophesied to be born is the one that takes the phoenix back to the side of good.

Chris - That is great, sweetie! Breakfast is ready.

They all come running in the kitchen and then turn to go get cleaned up.

Piper - You have them trained to go and clean up before they get to eat.

Wyatt - Yes, he got it from you.

They walk out to get cleaned up. They come back and start eating. After breakfast they are watching the kids play.

Phoebe - talking about baby Chris - Have you ever seen a baby so cute.

Chris - Here it goes.

Phoebe - Oh you are so cute. Oh yes you are. Has anyone ever seen a cutter baby? - she looks at him - You are so cute, "I wish Cole could see you".

Little Christopher blinks and then a man is standing in front of Phoebe.

Chris - That is what I said you would see.

Chase - That was worth the time off.

Olivia - That was neat.

Evelyn - I have heard that story so many times, but it is better in person.

Wyatt - Yes, 'my savior and my genie'.

Bianca - That was cute.

Piper - You knew that this was going to happen.

Chris - Yes.

They all turn to Phoebe and she is kissing the man. He pushes back to reveal Cole Tuner.

Paige - COLE!

Cole - Paige, I'm so sorry, please forgive me.

She turns to Chris and he is shacking his head yes.

Chris - He is good, aunt Paige and the father to 11 kids with aunt Phoebe.

Cole - Who are you people?

Chris - I'm him - pointing to little Chris - and this -pointing to big Wyatt - is him - pointing to little Wyatt - and this - pointing to the rest of the group - is our wife's or our little brother and we are from the future.

Cole - Thank you for saving me.

Chris - It was not me, it was aunt Phoebe, she made the wish.

Paige - If you try to kill me or one of my sisters, I will kill you again, got me mister.

Cole - Yes, I got you Paige. I was crazy.

Chris - You had to many powers and it got to you head.

Cole - Yes, that what I found out while I was in hell.

Chris - You should of never been sent to hell, it was not you, it was the source, he possessed you.

Cole - Yes, that is what happen.

Phoebe - When did that happen.

Cole - After you vanquished the source.

Phoebe - Why didn't you tell me, Cole?

Cole - Because it took over to fast.

Chris - I went back and found out all of that when I was 8 years old.

Piper - You traveled time when you were 8 years old.

Chris - No, I was traveling time when I was 5 years old.

Wyatt - He has been traveling time as long I can remember him.

Cole - Are you Lord Christopher?

Chris - I used to be, but now I'm just Chris.

Cole - So which one is 'the he'.

Wyatt - That would have been me, but Chris saved me.

Cole - By killing the elder and sealing the sword and Killing the Order and killing your first hand man.

Chris - I should of called you and I would of not of got stabbed.

Phoebe - If you would of told me that Wyatt was the he in the future I could of told you that to.

Piper - Told him what.

Phoebe - They are 4 things that turn the He in the future 1st is The Order 2nd A elder by the name of Gideon 3rd The sword called Excalibur 4th The death of his Daughter, Molly.

Piper - Molly was dead.

Wyatt - Yes, she was killed by my first hand man.

Chris - That you should of told me.

Evelyn - That he should of told me, her mother.

Bianca - You are not a mother you are a mom.

Chris - That is right, your mother is a mother and Mom is a mom.

Wyatt - Mom is never going to be a mother, she will through a fit.

Chase - I called her mother once and I thought she was going to start flying. She was screaming so loud, she was floating.

Chris - She blew me up.

Piper - I blew you up.

Chris - A new power.

Piper - What?

Chris - Freeze-blow-up-and-suck-back-together.

Piper - That sounds like it is going to be hard to get use to.

Chris - Well, I well let you 5 get to know each other and we are going to take the kids to the zoo.

Leo - That sound fun, can we go.

Piper - Yes, that would be fun.

Paige - That is better then staying here and watching them kiss.

We see Cole and Phoebe kissing.

Olivia - Get used to it. They do that all the time.

Evelyn - So do Leo and Piper, P. and Andy and Paige and her husband.

Paige - No fair, I have to wait 6 more months or so to find my man.

Chris - I know that it is not fun, but time will fly by.

Bianca - That is true.

Chase - You and your husband are very happy, so keep that in mind.

Wyatt - Yes, you will be happy soon.

Paige - Good, but could we go with you to the zoo.

Chris - Sure, but is it safe for little Wyatt and Me to go out.

Piper - I think that he has been stuck in the house long enough.

Chris - What about Sheridan, is she still looking for me.

Paige - No, she is gone and Brody is here.

Bianca - The FBI agent.

Paige - Yes, why.

Bianca - He is after the avatars.

Paige - I know, they killed his family.

Chris - No, they made them avatars.

Leo - What?

Chase - He thinks they are dead, but they are avatars.

Paige - Can they be saved?

Chris - They can, but they like being avatars.

Leo - They like it.

Chris - They give them a lot of powers.

Paige - Are their family witches?

Chase - Yes, they are but he is not.

Paige - How is that?

Chris - Sometimes witches have kids and they are born and their kids are not born witches.

Leo - It is rare, but it can happen.

Chris - In the old time line, his powers come out when he was a lot older.

Chase - His might come out, but I don't think so.

The kids come running in.

Wyatt - Stop running in the house, kids.

Brian - Yes, Uncle Wyatt.

Molly - Can we go to the zoo, please?

Bianca - Sure, let's go.

They all orb or shimmer out.

The zoo

Chris - Stay in sight, kids.

The kids - Yes, we will.

Leo - How do they do that.

Olivia - Their Telepathy.

Piper - They talk to each other.

Chase - All the time.

Wyatt - They can talk with each other all day. The teacher sent me a letter on Molly. Said that she was being quit in class. She asked if there was something wrong. I ask her and she said that she was talking to Piper Lynn.

Chris - She got in trouble with me and the school because of that.

Piper - The School. Does she go to magic school.

Chris - Yes, but she got in trouble in regular school.

Leo - Regular School.

Chase - Magic is exposed.

Olivia - It is still wired to see all mortals and demons together.

Chris - It was worse in the old time line.

Leo - How?

Chris - They were ruthless.

Paige - Chris, is that your daughter in the monkey cage.

Bianca -No, that's Victor Leo, out of there right now!

Chris - Victor Leo, monkeys don't like cookies.

Chase - Chris, could you freeze the place and I'll go get him.

Chris freezes the zoo.

Chase - Ok.

He orbs in the cage and gets Victor Leo.

Victor Leo - baby talk - Here, have a Cookie.

Chase - Victor Leo, they don't like cookies. They like bananas, insects, fruit…

Chris - Oh, boy.

Victor Leo - baby talk - Why not?

Chase - They are crazy.

Victor Leo - baby talk - Maybe a cookie could cure it.

Chase - Your mom wants you to give her a cookie.

Victor Leo - baby talk - Ok.

Chase picks him up and orbs out.

Victor Leo - baby talk - Here mommy, have a cookie.

Bianca - Thank you, sweetie.

Piper - Chris, did you freeze the whole zoo.

Chris - No, I froze the time and space.

Leo - You can freeze time and space.

Chris - Yes, I can.

Piper - What?

Chris - I can freeze time and space.

Piper - But how, Chris, that is not one of my powers.

Chris - No, but it is one of the angle of destiny and I have his powers.

Leo - You have his powers.

Chris - I have all the powers in the world.

Paige - So because you are part elder you have all the powers in the world.

Chris - Yes, kinda.

Piper - So why didn't you tell us that before.

Chris - That is because you would know to much if I would tell you.

Piper - Oh, I see.

Chase - He hates lying to you but sometimes it is just needed.

Wyatt - He saved the future from me.

Chris - That is not the point, I saved my brother… - looking at Bianca - and fiancée.

Bianca - Kids, it is time to go, so lets go so we can eat, I am staving.

Brian - Yes mom.

Piper Lynn - Coming mommy.

Molly - Yes, aunt Bianca.

Victor Leo - baby talk - Mommy, can I have some cookies.

Phoebe Paige - baby talk - Yes mommy

Miranda Marie - baby talk - Ok mommy.

Wyatt Jr. - baby talk - Bye, bye, bye.

Kendra - baby talk - Daddy, daddy go bye, bye.

Chase - Yes baby, lets go bye, bye.

They all walk over to a part of the zoo that don't have no one in it and orb or shimmer out.

Manor

We see Cole and Phoebe still kissing.

Leo - Stop kissing for heaven sakes, we have been gone for 2 hours and you are still kissing.

Cole - But I have been gone for how long, Phoebe?

Phoebe - Almost 2 years.

Cole - So don't tell me to stop kissing my love of my life.

Leo - Ok, sorry.

They start kissing again.

Chris - We need to fix the elders and the avatars before we go home.

Phoebe brakes the kiss.

Phoebe - You are not going no where, got me.

Paige - Yes. You can't leave us again.

Chris - I knew this was going to happen, that is why I didn't want to come back here.

Piper - He is my son and I don't want him to go, but this is not his time, so he has to go, home.

Wyatt - We are the Charmed Brothers and we have to go home.

Chase - Without Chris, the future is bad. I blow up houses.

Phoebe - Ok, but you have to come and see us.

Paige - Yes and often.

Chris - Ok, but I can't come like everyday.

Leo - We know but we are going to miss you.

Chase - We will come back as soon and as often as we can.

Paige - looking at Chris - But we will miss you but at lest we now that your alive.

Chris - I know, I'm sorry about that. I thought that if I came back to tell that I was alive that you would go crazy and make me stay.

Phoebe - I want you to stay but I know that you have a life in the future that you deserve to live there but we are going to miss you like crazy.

Bianca - Well, you will not have to worry about him, he is having a nice life, he gets along with Wyatt, John, Chase and Leo Jr. and with all the girls and no one is dead now and the world is peaceful.

Leo - As long as those big floating green heads stay away.

Chris - Do you want to turn to a averter.

Leo - No, I don't want to be evil.

Chase - They are not evil, they are gray.

Leo - What?

Chris - Well, there are gray, black and white. Black is evil or demons and white is good or the ones for the innocence and gray is the one's that are neutral.

Leo - So that is how you look at it.

Chris - That is how it is. If it was just black or white, why do demons work with good and good work with demons.

Leo - Well, that is a way at looking at it.

Bianca - That is what we believe in. Ya see, when Josh worked with demons to kill the family, he crossed the line between good and evil and became gray.

Piper - Yeah, but that doesn't mean to give up on good vs. evil.

Chris - Mom, can I ask you something?

Piper - Sure, sweetie.

Chris - Remember when I was trying to save Wyatt, and I did all those demon connections?

Piper - Yeah.

Chris - Well, I was gray. I wasn't evil. I wasn't good. I was gray.

Phoebe - Yeah, if you look at it that way, I can see your point.

Cole - I agree with Lord Christopher.

Chris - Chris please.

Cole - Oh, sorry. But why would they cross paths like that if there were only two colors?

Paige - Well, if you look at it that way, I see your point. But that doesn't mean I like you or trust you yet.

Cole - I know.

Piper - Ok. When are you leaving?

Chris - In a week and 4 days.

Piper - Thank god it wasn't today.

Chris - No.

Leo - Ok, can we handle my big green floating head situation.

Chris - Yeah, lets go.

He walks over to Leo and orbs Leo and his self out.

Bianca - But…

Avatar Land

Chris and Leo orb in.

Avatar #1 - Who are you?

Chris - I would like to talk to your boss.

Avatar #2 - This way, please.

Leo - whispering to Chris - And they are haunting me with green floating heads?

Chris - Ironic, huh?

Leo - Yeah.

Avatar #3 - Hello, who might you be?

Chris - We'd be none of your concern.

Main Avatar - Well, it is my concern. Who are you?

Chris - I'm someone who will not discuss this unless in private.

Main Avatar - Ok, leave us.

All other avatars bow and do that light transportation of theirs out.

Chris - Ok, now I'll tell you who I am. I'm CPH. The King of Magic and he is my father. Leo Wyatt. The Elder that you want to join you.

Main Avatar - Ah, yes. Leo Wyatt.

Leo - I don't want to join you, I just want to be a plain ole boring Whitelighter. Ok.

Main Avatar - We need your powers in the fold, if we are ever to succeed.

Chris - I hate to burst your bubble, well I do but that's beside the point, your never going to get Utopia like that.

Main Avatar - And why not?

Chris - The great war. Plain and simple. You won't be prepared and it will destroy you. If you look for Utopia after the Great War, then you might succeed.

Main Avatar - We will still need his powers in the fold.

Chris - I'm gonna demote him anyway, so his powers will do no good to you.

Main Avatar - Why would you do that, he would do so much more as an Avatar than a whitelighter.

Chris - His only task as an elder to fulfill is to conceive me.

Main Avatar - Very well, we'll stop haunting you.

Leo - So no more green floating heads?

Main Avatar - laughing, and actually expressing emotions - Yes, no more of those.

Chris - Huh, so you guys aren't a bunch of stones.

Main Avatar - Huh?

Chris - Nevermind!

He orbs both Leo and hiself back to the manor.

Manor - Kitchen

Chris - We're home!

Bianca - If you ever do that again, I'll personally stick my fist back in that chest.

Chris - Um-huh, that's for sure.

Bianca kisses him.

Chris - Ooo lala.

Bianca - Oh you turn me on when you speak different languages.

Chris says something in Spanish that makes Bianca blush.

Bianca - Oh, Christopher!

Chris - We have time.

Bianca - Ok.

Chris picks her up and orbs her to their rooms.

Wyatt - shaking his head - He has it lucky.

Evelyn - sighing - And you don't?

Wyatt - I guess I do have it lucky, but he gets it more than I do.

Evelyn - We'll have to do something about that then, huh?

Wyatt picks her up and his face shows one of victory.

Piper - Looking at all her grandkids, and thinking out loud - What about the kids?

Kendra - Dadadadadadadadadadadadadad!

Chase comes running down the stairs.

Chase - What's wrong, Kendra.

Kendra - telepathically - Uncle Wyatt and Chris go bye-bye with Aunt Evelyn and Bianca.

Chase - Oh. That explains it.

Piper - What am I supposed to do with all these kids.

Chase - hopeful - Help your son take care of them.

Piper - hopeful also - And get to know him.

Chase - I'd love to.

Piper - Ok, it's a deal.

One week later

Leo - to Piper - Did Chris ever say when he's going to get me demoted.

Piper - No, but before he leaves.

Leo - I hope so.

Chris orbs in with this elder-(not) like man.

Elder (not) like man - Hello, Leo. I'm Jeremy, the main elder.

Leo - Thank god.

Jeremy - Yeah, well…

Chris - JEREMY!

Jeremy - Ok, ok. So, you haven't been fired yet.

Leo - No, but I'd like to.

Jeremy - You ask, you receive from the Jeremster.

Chris - JEREMY!

Piper - I like this elder, he's… different.

Jeremy - raising his eyebrows - Well, hello good looking' whatcha got cookin'.

Chris - And a flirt.

Jeremy - I'm serous, I'm starving.

Chris - And a pig.

Jeremy - I'm lazy, I'm loud, I'm unorganized, but hey… I'm fun.

Chris - He's just a party dude.

Jeremy - Yep.

Paige - I'm charmed.

Jeremy - I'd love to…

Chris - yelling - Don't say that next word!

Jeremy - Ok… - finishing his sentence Chris cut and edited - but your husband would kill me.

Chris sighs in relief.

Paige gasps in realization.

Chris - Yes, Aunt Paige, he is known to be a potty mount sometimes.

Paige - Oh, I'm not charmed.

Jeremy sighs in sadness.

Leo - Could you fire me now.

Jeremy - Sure.

Jeremy calls for his urns and there two hugs urns. They go completely across his chest, both of them. Jeremy tells Leo to hold one, and he has to hold them with both hands. He removes the elder powers with one, trades Leo and replaces it with whitelighter.

Jeremy - looking down - I wonder…

Chris - NO!

But it was to late, Jeremy uses his elder powers (yeah right) and makes Piper's breasts the sizes of the urns, lets just say Piper's eyes bulge out, as does little Christopher's. Chris's face turns red and then turns blue when little Christopher orbs to his mama's arms, licking his lips.

Piper - trying to control Christopher - Return these to normal size, NOW!

Chris - sighing - JEREMY! Look at my little self.

Jeremy - I know, I made his day. Anything for my god nephew.

Phoebe - God nephew?

Jeremy - I made it up myself.

Christopher couldn't take it no more, he starts trying to get inside her blouse. Piper looks down and there's a leak on her blouse.

Piper - Oh, someone's hungry.

Leo - rubbing Chris's back - Its ok, son.

Chris - No, its not. I can never show my face in public again.

Piper - unbutton her blouse - Sweetie, its just the way of children. He seen the size, um, you know and he couldn't resist.

Christopher starts to reach for it.

Piper removes her flap of her blouse just enough for Christopher to get his meal and lets him go at it.

Piper - Whoa, wow. This kid is hungry.

Chris goes invisible.

Piper - Chris, sweetie. Its ok.

Christopher looks up, but don't let go.

Piper - Not you, peanut.

Invisible Chris whines.

Piper - I think I'm embarrassing him.

Jeremy - looking at Christopher go - Wow, what an appetite.

Jeremy sees a yo-yo appear out of nowhere and head straight for him.

Jeremy, well, lets just say Jeremy screams.

Jeremy - URNS! - they orb to him and he orbs out -

Piper - Chris.

Chris - I'm going home!

Piper - No, your not. Not until its time.

Chris - Oh, alright.

Leo - looking at Christopher as Chris becomes visible again - Man, he is hungry.

Chris goes invisible again.

Piper and Leo - Chris!

4 days later

Piper, breast's back to normal, is hugging Chris as Wyatt reaches Phoebe and Chase reaches Paige.

Piper - to Chris - Seem familiar.

Chris - Yeah, a little to familiar. Except last time, I got killed.

Wyatt - This time your not.

Chris - I know one thing, I'm not drawing the symbol again. - handing Bianca a piece of chalk - Bianca!

The future adults - You drew it last time?!

Chris - Yes, it looked horrible.

Bianca - frowning - Are you sure Gideon sent you to the bad world?

Chris - I don't know, maybe I did it.

Piper - Oh you did not, it looked… ok.

Chris - Umm-huh. And you wonder where I learned how to lie.

Piper - Ok sweetie, it did look bad, but practice makes perfect.

Chris - I have, the last 6000 years. It still takes me to unknown lands.

Paige laughs then squeezes Chase.

Chase - gasping for air - A tid, bit to hard Aunt Paige.

Phoebe squeezes Wyatt tighter, if possible.

Wyatt - Oh, I think you just broke rib number 4.

Phoebe - Oh, just a few more then.

Wyatt - Please aunt Phoebe… - she squeezes tighter - have mercy. 5.

Leo has his daughter-in-laws.

Evelyn and Olivia hug Leo while Bianca sits back. After their done Bianca steps up sheepishly.

Bianca - Um, before we do this thing, I wanted to say sorry.

Leo - shocked - For what?

Bianca - For knocking you out.

Leo - That's ok, sweetie. I can't wait till Christopher gets old enough to date.

Bianca - Hey, don't rush it. He stars at 11, then 2 years later you become 'Grandpa'.

Leo - Yeah, well, ok maybe I can.

Bianca laughs and hugs Leo and the girls trade properties.

Wyatt - Oh no, mom. If aunt Phoebe's bad, what is mom gonna be like?

Piper - Come here, Wyatt and see.

Chris - She's not that bad, but I'm gonna regret dad. I died remember. IN HIS ARMS!

Leo bear crushes Chris.

Chris - gasping for air while talking - DAD! I knew it. Oh god, I knew I'd die again.

Piper - Leo, take it a tid bit easier on the dying again son.

Leo - Oh, sorry.

Chris - exhaling - That's ok.

Chase - AUnt Phoebe.

After the kids and daughter-in-laws have their goodbyes, it's the grandkids turn.

Piper is hugging Chris's and Wyatt's kids while Leo takes Chases.

Piper - Ok, Molly and Wyatt Jr., be good and visit often, ok.

Molly - Ok, grandma.

Wyatt Jr. - O-tay.

Piper - Brian, Piper Lynn, Miranda Marie, Victor Leo and Phoebe Paige. Take care and keep your mommy and daddy in shape, ok. Visit often.

Brian - Ok, grams.

Piper Lynn - Okey-dokey.

Phoebe Paige - Si.

Piper - Huh?

Chris - Huh?

Wyatt - It means 'yes' in Spanish. She's like her uncle Wyatt.

Chris - Got bless her. I do remember you saying 'Y tu'.

Wyatt - Sorry. But I do like speaking Spanish, its very interesting.

Chris - Mmm-huh.

Miranda Marie and Victor Leo - Cookie.

Chris - They both want one?

Chris conjures 2 bags of cookies, but Victor Leo takes both.

Chris - Here Miranda Marie. - he conjures another bag -

Piper and Leo switch grandkids.

Piper - Hello, Kendra. You are so cute, keep your mommy and daddy in line and visit often, ok.

Kendra - in baby voice - visit, visit.

Piper - smiling - Yes, visit.

Chris - sheepishly - Ya know, we're not the only ones who can visit.

Paige - Um, yes you are. We don't have a spell to go forward… or backward for that matter.

Chris - Handing Piper the spell on his handwriting - Now you do.

Piper - Really?

Chris - You bet. You can meet the other kids.

Phoebe - YES!

Paige - What year you from?

Chris - 2029.

Bianca draws the symbol and Chris says the spell and they disappear into the portal.

Chris - We're home.

(F) Piper - Thank god, you've returned.

Chris - Barely.

(F) Leo - Sorry.

Chris - Don't be, I just wish you had that kind of hugs in the old timeline.

(F) Leo - Sorry.

Chris picks up a throw pillow and hits Leo with it. Leo starts to hit Chris with one and it leads to a big pillow fight.

(F) Piper - STOP! You will clean this mess up Christopher Perry Victor No demon hunting Halliwell-Wyatt.

Chris - While hitting Wyatt - Ok, whatever.

(Past) Piper - Is this a bad time?

Chris - stunned and getting hit in the face by (F) Phoebe - Oh brother, this is going to be a long lifetime.

The End


End file.
